


Not really...

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry think they have a secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not really...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

They’d decided that tonight was a good night to watch ‘Inception’. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, and now they were an hour into it, all sprawled on the couch in a much less organized fashion than they were at the start.

Niall was half on the ground, his head and arms still resting against the couch cushion. Louis was sitting above him, his body along the couch, one leg sliding off. Liam sat next to him, facing forward and slumped far enough down so that his chin had to press against his chest.

At the far end of the couch were Harry and Zayn, who’d started out sitting next to each other properly. By now, Harry was literally in Zayn’s lap, their legs entangled and half folded. Harry’s head was tucked between Zayn’s chin and his chest, and he looked half asleep.

Louis nodded over at the two, raising his eyebrows at Liam, who snorted and shook his head. Niall glanced up at Louis and Liam, who both grinned and gestured over at Zayn and Harry. 

It was all rather ridiculous- Harry and Zayn were so blatantly obvious with their relationship that it hadn’t been hidden since it had begun. This was worse than usual, though- they must have let their guard down, forgotten they were sharing the couch with three other people. 

“You guys are ridiculous,” Louis said down to them. Harry looked up, confused.

“What?”

“You’re not slick,” Niall said, smiling.

“It’s incredibly obvious what’s going on,” Liam said. “You guys might as well start making out, it’s so painfully obvious.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Zayn asked, shaking his head and trying to subtly shift away from Harry.

“You and Harry are together. We all know.”

“No we’re n-” Harry started, and then he saw their ‘really now?’ faces. He sighed. “Fine, yeah.”

“Ha!” Louis exclaimed. “We knew it!”

“You guys are incredibly awful at hiding things,” Liam said. “Those were a pretty bad few weeks there.”

“It was kind of funny, though,” Niall said. 

“Can we please just watch the movie?” Zayn asked, gesturing at the TV.

“It’s not as amusing as you two,” Louis said. “You’re like a little kid who thinks he’s being quiet in hide and seek but is actually giggling and breathing like a heavyset dog.”

“Good simile,” Liam said, patting Louis’ knee. “What I can’t believe is that you guys really thought you were doing well enough to keep it up for weeks. Did you think we hadn’t figured it out within a few days?”

“You could have said something,” Harry said, pouting slightly.

“That wouldn’t have been any fun,” Louis said. “You’re like a pair of turtles tha-”

“Stop with the similes, Louis,” Liam interrupted. “What we’re saying is that you guys are adorable.”

“Movie.” Zayn reminded them, pointing at the screen.


End file.
